Bowser Jr. (Smash 5)
'''Bowser Jr. makes his second return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Bowser Jr. still remains in his Junior Clown Car and utilizes various attacks to defeat his opponents. The Koopalings also serve as alternate outfits but each one is given a an extra color swap thus giving Bowser Jr. up to 16 different color variations plus the three unlockable alternate costumes. Changes from Smash 4 How to Unlock Handheld *Complete Classic Mode with Bowser on Hard without losing a stock. *Play 60 Vs. Matches *Clear Event 20 "The King vs The Prince" Bowser Jr. is fought on the "Inside Bowser" stage. Console *Complete Boss Battles with Bowser on Hard or higher. *Play 140 Vs. Matches *Clear Event 28 "The Battle for the Kingship". Bowser Jr. is fought on "Bowser's Castle". Moveset Special Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Jumps up, sits on the edge of the Koopa Clown Car, and makes a tiny breath of fire, chuckling. (Up) *Twirls his hammer. (Right) *Does a headstand ont he clown car. (Left) *The Clown Car spawns its wheels and performs a donut, then returns to normal. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Bowser Jr. jumps slightu into his Clown Car and says "HAHA!" *''Swings his hammer forward with a mean glint in his eye.'' *''Pumps his fist into the air while says "HYAA!"'' On Screen Appearance *Flies in onto the stage in the Junior Clown Car and makes a face at the camera. *''Lands from the top, explodes, wipes away the ash from his face, and gets ready to fight.'' *''Appears as Shadow Mario and then swipes his paintbrush; transforming into Bowser Jr..'' Victory Animations *Drives the Clown Car around like a go-kart, then stops and pulls out a hammer. *Jumps out the Clown Car, hops in celebration a few times, then poses. *Gets out of the Clown Car and rubs it with his right hand. *''Jumps up in the Clown Car and spins around while holdong up his hands.'' *''Shoots three cannonballs up into the air and celebrates. However, they crash down and bonk him in the head three times.'' *''Jumps out of the Clown Car and breathes fire into the air.'' Losing Animations *Bowser Jr. looks forward while clapping with a frown on his face. *''Looks angry while holding out his fist forward and baring his teeth.'' *''Spins around while sitting in his Clown Car; dizzy.'' Victory Fanfare A [flourished remix Idle Animations *Places his hand over his eyes and looks around *Jumps impatiently in his vehicle *''Both Bowser Jr. and the Clown Car sticks out thier tongues.'' *''Bowser Jr. pats the Clwon Car.'' Trophies Bowser Jr.'s trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Bowser Jr. Unlock: Classic Mode Iggy Koopa (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Lime Wendy O. Koopa (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Purple Sunshine Junior Unlock: Boss Battle Console Dark Junior Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Morton Koopa Jr. (Clown Kart Dash) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Brown Lemmy Koopa (Laba Bubble) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Orange Larry Koopa (Dark Blue) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Roy Koopa (Dark Red) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Ludwig Von Koopa (Up Taunt) Teal Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Dry Junior Unlock: Complete a Bowser Jr. Character Challenge Shadow Mario Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) Bowser Fortress Unlock: Unlock all Bowser Jr. trophies Olive Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters